tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in the second season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante that constantly wears a hockey mask and wields several hockey sticks. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back. He is voiced by Josh Peck. His first appearance was in Mutagen Man Unleashed. Official Description Scum sucking mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet...Casey Jones. I'm the last guy you'll ever see before you wake up in the hospital! - Casey Jones History He was failing school and needed April O' Neil to tutor him so that he could continue playing on his hockey team. At first, April was skeptical about Casey, particularly due to his clumsy attitude. But then they both worked together to stop Mutagen Man and she began to warm up to Jones. Casey constantly flirts with April (or "Red" as he calls her). Later, when he finds out her connection to the turtles, he and Raph hit it off. First as enemies, then finally friends. Appearance Casey, in this iteration, is a teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown sometimes dispicted as blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his front upper teeth. When in his crime fighting suit, he has a hockey mask, and underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him, hockey, baseball, lacrosse, and other sport sticks. Hidden in his glove, Casey also has a built in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specailly designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground. Personalty Casey appears to be quite arrogant, a bit flirty (at least around Apri)l, quite inattentive to his school work, and he thinks highly of himself. Even with his first encounter with April, he managed to show how involved he is with himself and the fact that he thinks little of others. But he admits that he does need a tutor, as he wishes to stay on his hockey team. And while he tended to aggravate April a bit during their tutor session, he tried in his own way to be friendly and get her to enjoy herself with something besides just books. He also shows a sense of "empathy" when she shows to be exhausted from that day, and reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. During their encounter with Mutagen Man, Casey became protective over April and tried his best to watch out for her. He was also very impressed by how April fights - and he then asks if encounters like with Mutagen Man happen frequently. When she answers "too often", the idea seems to excite him. Gear *Goalie Mask (painted like a skull) *Face Paint (also painted like a skull) *Hockey Glove *Hockey Blocker Glove - with nails *Homemade Taser - potato masher rigged with 9volt batteries on a drawer track with springs *Padlock of Doom - lock tied up to a handkerchief *Bunch of Keys *Custom Sheaths - belts and duck tape *Spray Cans (paint grenades) *Baseball Bat - wooden *Hockey Sticks - also wooden one is a goalie stick the other is a regular stick *Custom Skates *Spiky Pads Trivia *He is voiced by Josh Peck. *He has been alluded to in the series by graffiti tags on walls in the city. One of which is a variant/parody of the famed Kilroy was here World War II graffiti tag, "Jones is Everywhere!" *The hockey pads on Casey's outfit are labeled as Laird sporting goods brand and his hockey sticks are East-Man brand. This is a nod to TMNT creators Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. *In the Season 2 theme song, he is seen in the end looking to the Turtles. *He is shown in his battle outfit in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones!. *He finally knows about the Turtles and enters the lair in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! *He had Musophobia (fear of mice/rats/Master Splinter). *It is revealed in the voiceover in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! that Casey Jones has a dad and a little sister. *He is left-handed. *Like most of his incarnations, the first turtle he meets is Raph. *Casey Jones has proven himself a great inventor, building all the little gimzos, not just onto his battlesuit, but on his bike as well. * He is very skilled at fighting, despite having no formal training of any kind. * It is shown in "Plan 10" he likes being a girl. *It is shown in the trailer that he knows about the Technodrome from the First Season finale. Quote *"When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." - Mutagen Man Unleashed *"Goongala!" *Skates after a Foot Bot with Raph right behind him,* "Faster man, move your shell!" - The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! *"When you play cricket, you gotta have some crumpets!" - Wormquake! *"Trust me, I may not have ninja training but I have achieved a level of awesomeness attainable only to Casey Jones. It's mystical!"- Newtralized! Gallery See Casey Jones/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Turtles Category:Good Guys Category:Vigilantes Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Wise Guys Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Boneheads Category:Teenagers Category:Hostages Category:Inventors Category:Turtles friends